Anubis Academy Award Show
by NicholeDWalker1
Summary: Vote Please! Voting ends later due to it getting deleted. It ends August 5th now or earlier depending if we get a lot of votes! So go vote!


Please Vote Again! It got deleted by Fan fiction so I had to redo it.

This is it! The Anubis Award show! You vote for your favorite category including couple, episode, and drama. Voting starts today and ends in on August 2nd! So Choose who you want to win each category by reviewing and telling your friends! Also Tell who should announce the winner to each category! Go Go Go!

Category #1: Couple of the Show

A. Peddie

B. Fabina

C. Amfie

D. Jeroy

* * *

Category #2: Favorite Mystery

A. Cup of Ankh

B. Mask of Anubis

C. Reawakening Robert

* * *

Category #3: Favorite Prank by Jerome and Alfie

A. Zombies in the cellar.

B. Talent Show

C. Voice Recorder

* * *

Category #4: Favorite Video on YouTube. ( just type in YouTube and .com)

A. watch?v=4gjVHdWjfpU ( Alfie's Dancing)

B. watch?v=2FVW8c-FQ3k ( Rap that line)

C. watch?v=5vxgSJoIick ( willow moment)

* * *

Category #5: Best Kiss

A. Fabina Season 1 Finale

B. Peddie First Kiss

C. Jeroy First Kiss

D. Jara Season 2 Kiss

* * *

Category #6: Best Actor

A. Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter

B. Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller

C. Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis

D. Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke

* * *

Category #7: Best Actress

A. Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin

B. Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington

C. Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray

D. Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson

* * *

Category #8: Best Fight

A. Season 1- Mara and Amber

B. Season 2- Patricia and Eddie First Fight ( like arguing)

C. Season 3- Eddie and Fabian

* * *

Category #9: Best Villain

A. Season 1- Rufus

B. Season 2- Senkhara and Vera

C. Season 3- Ammut and Denby

D. TOR- Sophia

* * *

Category #10: Best Bromance

A. Eddie & Fabian

B. Fabian & Mick

C. Alfie & Jerome

D. Jerome & Eddie

* * *

Category # 11: Best Friendship

A. Nina and Amber

B. Mara and Joy

C. Patricia and Joy

D. Willow and Amber

* * *

Category # 12: Favorite New Character

A. Willow

B. Dexter

C. KT

* * *

Category # 13: Favorite Animal

A. Victor and Trudy the hedgehogs

B. Corbierre

C. Letdown

D. Amber's cat - S1

* * *

Favorite Quotes For Each Character

Nina Martin ( I don't really know any funny Nina quotes)

A. Season 1- "Um... is it true you pluck your eyebrows they're super shaply."

B. Season 2- " Babies like Milk... Right?" - Says about Alfie

* * *

Fabian Rutter

A. Season 1- " Seriously guys every meal?"

B. Season 2- " I see Dead People."

C. Season 3- " Would good Fabian rip out the last page of every book to spoil it to other?"

* * *

Amber Millington

A. " Your the shy and retiring type. That's so wrong." To Mick

B. " I had a dream too. I thought it was Justin Bieber but it was Just a beaver."

C. "WWVBD?"

* * *

Patricia Williamson

A." Where's Joy?"

B. " She can't run and he can't add up"

C. " The crypt? I said the living room. The living room Eddie. You stood me up."

* * *

Alfie Lewis

A. " CU AL~ ET. See you alfie Lewis. Oh ETs gone home."

B. " Falls out of his chair in amazement."

C. " Victor you obviously have a nose for comedy."

* * *

Eddie Miller-Sweet

A. " I think my concussion has a concussion."

B. " It was a pleasure meeting Yacker here."

C. " Your the girl from my dreams."

* * *

KT Rush

A. " I'd recognize this place from any nightmares I've ever had.

B. " Seriously? You've got to be kidding me with this house."

C. " A great evil was about to awoken, and I had to stop it."

* * *

Willow Jenks

A. " To squee or not to squee. Squeee!"

B. " I love the whole Anubis Vibe!"

C." Your aura is a weird color, one I've never seen before"

* * *

Joy Mercer

A. " All you need is a cape, Hero Boy!"

B." I want to see Patricia."

C. " I didn't expect that. ( laughs)"

* * *

Jerome Clarke

A. " And the plot thickens as they say."

B." Fabian Tell Me. Does it always get tired being the one who's like cut it out or that's not right or fun is bad."

C. " Team Clarke: 1. Rest of the world: 0"

* * *

Mara Jaffray

A." what's sibuna!?"

B. " Sick. Sick of myself."

C. I heard you talking about me to tweedle dumb ( Alfie) and tweedle dumber ( Jerome)

* * *

Mick Campbell

A. "I've got moves you haven't even heard of."

B. " I want to try out me new moves"

C. " I was struggling on that assignment and I wondered, since your the biology babe you could help me out?"

* * *

For the ones who had already voted I have wrote them down before this got deleted. So there is no need to vote again ( well all except Quotes) unless you want to.

If you have any more categories please tell me through PM. Also remember vote for who you think should announce the winner. Please none of the HOA cast though, just random popular celebrities. Review soon though! Enjoy this and the chapter will be up when I have the winners of this.

~ NicholeDWalker1 out!


End file.
